¿Los androides lloran?
by jerryman92
Summary: One shot acerca de lo que sucede entre Nico Minoru y Víctor Mancha algunas noches después de la muerte de Gert. Nico se siente sola y derrotada, pero ahí esta Víctor para demostrarle que siempre hay un poco de fé...


¿Los androides lloran?

Nico Minoru llevaba días enteros llorando en su habitación del hostal. No podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de su mejor amiga, Gertrude Yorkes. Desde aquella noche, los días habían sido más difíciles que nunca y las noches, por supuesto, no eran mejor. Apenas pegaba las sienes en la almohada llegaban a ella la imagen de Chase Stein cargando el cuerpo inerte de la chica y la risa de Alex Wilder, repitiéndole que todo era su culpa.

El fuerte rugido de un trueno la saco de sus pensamientos. Afuera, en la superficie, se había desatado una de las peores tormentas del año. En noches como esta, Nico no dejaba de preocuparse por Chase y Old Lace que llevaban más de una semana sin aparecer. Seguramente estarían en las frías calles de Los Angeles bajo el chubasco, pasando frío y hambre mientras ella podía gozar de la calidez de su cama y la protección del refugio secreto de sus padres.

La chica se recogió de piernas y se abrazó a ellas a la vez que se dejaba sorprender por otro estruendoso trueno. No se atrevía a aceptarlo, pero en ocasiones, sobre todo en momentos como este, extrañaba a sus padres más que a nadie. A pesar de haber sido supervillanos y de la cantidad de crímenes y planes apocalípticos, ellos la habían amado y le era imposible olvidar las veces que, en su infancia, su papá llegaba a su cuarto a abrazarla en noches tormentosas como aquella. Solo entonces, con el calor de su abrazo se sentía querida y protegida. Extrañaba tanto las cosas como eran antes. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que haber cambiado? ¿Por qué tuvieron que haber descubierto aquel día los secretos de sus padres?

Dos pesadas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la chica. Solo en momentos como este, cuando se encontraba sola, podía llorar y dejar salir todo el dolor que guardaba en su corazón. Nico sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por Karolina, por Víctor y sobre todo por Molly. Como líder, sabía que no debía dejarlos caer, tenían que ser fuertes. Después de todo su lema desde que todo comenzó había sido "Traten de no morir". Pero ya no podía seguir fingiendo. No le era posible seguir aparentando algo que no sentía.

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta de su habitación la distrajo de su llanto. Nico se enjugó las lágrimas con su sábana y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta.

-Adelante- consiguió decir la chica escondiendo su sentir tras una voz que simulaba ser fuerte y segura.

El moreno rostro de Victor Mancha apareció detrás de la puerta.

-Jefe,-dijo tímidamente el chico entrando en la habitación- disculpa la hora, pero estaba dando un vuelta por el hostal y note que las luces del ala oeste se… Nico, ¿Estás bien?

Victor se acercó a su amiga notando los rastros de las lágrimas en su mirar.

-Si Vic, todo está bien- mintió ella un poco averngonzada- es sólo que han sido día difíciles y a veces pareciera que…

-Que todo terminó, que ya no queda nada; ni siquiera un futuro claro por el cual luchar.-completó el muchacho mexicano la frase de su compañera sentándose a los pies de la cama y bajando la mirada.

Nico no había pensado en ello realmente pero, a pesar de que Victor era un androide creado por uno de los mayores villanos del mundo con el propósito de un día destruir a los Avengers, ambos tenían más en común de lo que creían. Ambos habían vivido a la sombra de una mentira toda su vida y ambos estaban atrapados ahora entre una vida de fugitivos y una guerra civil en la que los superhumanos se habían convertido en supercriminales.

-Victor- llamó la chica colocando su mano gentilmente sobre el hombro del chico- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó él

-¿Cómo soportas vivir así? ¿Cómo logras vivir sabiendo que naciste con la misión de cumplir la horrorosa misión que se te asignó? ¿Cómo logras despertar sabiendo que no eres…?

-¿Humano?- completó él mirándola a los ojos. Era la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiese conocido, aunque ella misma no lo creyera- No lo sé Nico. Y, en realidad, desde que estoy con ustedes he sentido que puedo cambiarlo, que puedo decidir quién ser. Pero cuando me voy a la cama tengo miedo. Miedo de despertar y no ser yo. Miedo de no saber si al otro día seré bueno o malo, o sí sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguno de ustedes.

Nico también lo miró a los ojos. Sentía una fuerte necesidad de abrazarlo, necesitaba tan solo una excusa para tocarlo, sentir por fin a alguien tan real como ella. De pronto sus manos se encontraron entre las sábanas y la chica pudo sentir su calor alrededor de sus dedos. Era extraño pensar que aquel chico era en realidad una máquina. En realidad no podía creerse aquello, por ahora era la persona más humana que nunca hubiese conocido.

-Miedo de no saber si sería capaz de hacerte daño, a ti-dijo él y Nico pudo sentir como una cálida y tímida descarga eléctrica escalaba desde su mano y por el resto de su cuerpo. Era una sensación agradable, aunque no sabía si habían sido los poderes electromagnéticos del chico o algo más.

De pronto el chico, un poco avergonzado de lo que sucedía, se levantó de un brinco de la cama y, intentando ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas dijo:

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- Víctor se dio la vuelta y, apenas dio un paso hacia la puerta, el trueno más estruendoso que hubieran oído ocupó lugar en Los Angeles, llevándose con él la energía eléctrica del hostal.

-Vic, ¿Podrías…?-murmuró Nico tiernamente en la oscuridad, temblando más por la necesidad de alguien que por el miedo a la noche- ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? Solo un momento.

Víctor se dio la vuelta y sonrió de una forma en que nadie le había visto hacerlo. Fue entonces que Nico descubrió que el muchacho podía ser más que un androide o un muchacho. Tenía un alma buena y era más maduro que cualquier otro chico de 16 que ella conociera. Aquella simple sonrisa la hizo sentirse segura ante la presencia de Víctor Mancha y, hasta ahora y a media luz notó lo apuesto que era el chico. Tenía la piel de un tono moreno claro y un par de ojos color oliva que contrastaban con sus suaves y castaños cabellos. La curva de su boca llegaba a ese límite entre lo infantil de su sonrisa y lo maduro de su gesto y su profunda mirada le hacía sentir que él la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, como si sólo él pudiera ver a través de su corazón.

-Claro- contestó él con su voz de muchacho y Nico volvió a sentir aquella electricidad complaciente recorriéndola por entero.

Victor dejó la chamarra que llevaba sobre su suéter gris sobre la silla junto a la cama y se sentó al lado de la chica, abrazándola. Nico se acercó más a él y dejó caer su cabeza delicadamente sobre el pecho del muchacho. Con el oído pegado a él, Nico pudo escuchar un sonido tranquilizante, como los ritmos de un tambor dulce, delicado. Por un momento la chica se dijo así misma que, de ninguna forma, aquello podría ser su corazón, luego levantó la mirada y los ojos del chico le dijeron lo contrario.

-Detesto esta oscuridad-murmuró Nico aferrándose más al cuerpo del muchacho, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo, acercándola más él.

-Creo que yo puedo hacer algo al respecto- contestó Vítor.

El chico alargó su mano hasta alcanzar el cable de la lámpara de noche que yacía sobre el buró. Entonces los ojos del muchacho se tornaron de un brillante azul eléctrico por un instante y un par de chispas surgieron de la punta de sus dedos, convirtiéndose en hilos de electricidad que escalaron por el cable hasta la bombilla de la lámpara. Los ojos del chico regresaron a su habitual y apuesto verde oliva y los rostros de ambos adolescentes se iluminaron apenas por una tenue luz amarilla que emanaba de la bombilla de la lámpara de noche, como una vela en la oscuridad.

-No durará mucho tiempo,-dijo Víctor- pero por el momento al menos servirá para poder observar nuestros rost…

Víctor no logró terminar de formular la palabra. Ante aquella media luz, Nico Minoru era la criatura más bella que él jamás hubiese visto. Desde el día en que lo habían atacado en el campo de fútbol de la escuela preparatoria de Los Angeles del Este había apreciado mucho a aquella chica. Siempre era tan fuerte, tan madura, tan inteligente, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla de esta forma. Nico estaba recostada sobre su pecho y, por debajo de las sábanas, Víctor podía ver su respiración lenta y segura. Su piel tan blanca se le antojaba más suave que la crema y el pobre chico apenas tenía las fuerzas suficientes para intentar no dejarse llevar y acariciarla.

-Víctor,-llamó ella dulcemente buscando no romper aquel momento con su voz- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya lo hiciste- contestó el chico sonriendo y provocando que la joven hechicera dibujara una linda curva con sus labios.

-¿Tú…?-comenzó ella sin saber cómo formular correctamente aquella pregunta que había atravesado su mente por un momento- Bueno, me refiero a que si… ¿Los androides lloran?

-No lo sé-contestó él y Nico lo miró.

-O sea que, ¿nunca has llorado?

-Hasta hace poco estaba seguro de que, cuando era más pequeño había llorado intentando recordar a un padre al que jamás conocí pero, ahora, sé que todo eso solo eran ideas implantadas por Ultron para que creyera que había tenido un pasado.-Víctor bajo su mirada y se encontró con la de Nico. La chica tenía unos ojos preciosos que centellaban con la pobre luz de la lámpara- Desde la muerte de mi madre he intentado llorar pero no es tan fácil para mí. Siempre que pienso en ella pienso en cómo ella ha sido la única persona que me ha querido y cómo debo ser valiente, por todo lo que ella hizo por mí, y quisiera derramar una lágrima en su memoria pero nunca lo he logrado.

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro y miro la luz de la lámpara de noche. La luz parecía comenzar a extinguirse, pronto volverían a encontrase otra vez en penumbras.

-A veces quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú Vic-dijo de pronto la chica- y no me refiero a tus habilidades de androide. Me refiero a que, a pesar de que lo has perdido todo, estás aquí con nosotros y, aunque pudiste a ver seguido a Ultron y hacer esa vida a la que estabas destinado, sigues teniendo fé en el mundo. Yo no podría. He perdido a tantas personas que ya no puedo creer en nada más, estoy sola.

El joven robot se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y frotó algo que parecía estar escondido debajo de su suéter. Una medalla pequeña y redonda. Luego se enderezo y ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno frente al otro, mirándose.

-Nico, no estás sola, nunca lo has estado.-

El chico desabrochó la cadena de oro que colgaba detrás de su cuello y extrajo de debajo de su suéter la cadena que había tenido colgada desde el día en que la conocieron. Tomó la medalla delicadamente y la mostró a su amiga. En ella se apreciaba grabada a una mujer envuelta en un manto estrellado y rodeado por un halo de luz inimaginable.

-Ella es mi otra madre, la Virgen de Guadalupe,-dijo el chico mirando la medalla con ternura- es la Santa patrona de México. Esta medalla era de mi mamá, ella me la dio hace una año, un día en que me encontró llorando por mi padre. Me dijo que Ella siempre estará conmigo para protegerme desde el cielo, porque es mi madre celestial. Le tengo mucho cariño y siempre que tengo miedo o me siento solo, pienso en ella.

Nico lo miró. ¿Cómo podía dudar acerca del corazón y los sentimientos de aquel muchacho? Ahora sabía que él jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, que estaba en su naturaleza ser siempre bueno. Víctor levantó la mirada y observó de nuevo los ojos de su amiga.

-Quiero que tú la tengas- dijo el chico colocando la cadena alrededor del cuello de la muchacha y contestó a la negativa de la chica- Tú la necesitas más que yo ahora, ella te va ayudar más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacerlo.

Nico se llevó la mano al pecho. La medalla de la Virgen de Guadalupe descansaba justo sobre su corazón, la acarició con ternura y luego miró a Víctor. El chico también la observaba. Jamás había estado tan cerca uno de otro, jamás se había sentido tan parecidos. Ambos habían olvidado por completo la tormenta que tenía lugar fuera del hostal y los temores que siempre precedían a la noche. Incluso habían olvidado aquellos pensamientos acerca de la muerte y la tristeza de los que se habían esclavizado los últimos días. Todo aquel infinito dolor se había esfumado de sus vidas, aunque fuese tan solo por el momento de aquella noche.

Víctor podía sentir la lenta respiración de la chica sobre sus labios. Nunca se había sentido de aquella forma. Algo en su pecho se había acelerado, quizás fuesen sólo algunos engranes, pero estaba convencido que no era algo completamente normal. Le ardían los ojos y un cosquilleo en su estómago le sugería que algo mágico estaba pasando en su cuerpo.

El chico acercó lentamente su mano al rostro de Nico y acarició su blanca mejilla como hacia momentos que anhelaba hacerlo. Ella dejó caer su mano lentamente desde el hombro de Víctor hasta su pecho y lentamente él acercó su rostro al de ella.

Sus labios unieron en un tienro beso lleno de pasión y Víctor comprobó por fin lo suaves y dulces que eran. Una cálida descarga eléctrica surgió de sus labios y ambos chicos experimentaron aquel extraño sentimiento de seguridad. Pronto, las manos de Nico escalaron hasta la nuca del chico y él la rodeó por la cintura. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar mucho, tan solo podían sentir sus besos aventurándose a entender porque los chicos de su edad sobrevaloraban aquello que llamaban amor.

Víctor bajo sus besos lentamente rosando el cuello de la chica con sus labios. Nico sabía que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca, jamás había pensado en el chico de aquella forma pero, por ahora no podía dejar de acariciarlo. Sus manos se arriesgaron por debajo del suéter del muchacho y acarició su firme abdomen con la yema de sus dedos, con delicadeza y timidez. No tenía miedo de él, tenía miedo de perderlo.

Pronto Víctor se despojó del suéter y Nico miró su pecho desnudo mientras se dejaba llevar otra vez por los labios de la muchacha, hechizado por aquella bruja adolescente de belleza incomparable. El chico la recostó lentamente sobre la almohada y sintió como las manos de Nico se aferraban a su espalda mientras el deslizaba lentamente sus manos por el pantalón de la pijama de la chica.

Las prendas de vestir empezaron a sobrar al tiempo que la luz de la lámpara se extinguía sumiéndolos de nuevo entre sombras, como el chico había predicho. Pero ahora no temían a la oscuridad, ella era solo una fiel compañera. Y ahí, en la oscuridad de la noche, ambos muchachos se construyeron un refugio entre sábanas y las caricias. Un refugio que había comenzado en una amistad y que había evolucionado en algo mucho más fuerte, algo más poderoso que la magia o la tecnología.

…

La electricidad llegó al hostal cuando Víctor y Nico se habían vuelto a vestir ya. Nico llevaba un rato llorando y Víctor, esta vez, solo había sabido abrazarla, demostrarle que le tendría con ella siempre. Sus palabras de segundos antes seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza.

-Geoffrey Wilder mata a Gert y ¿qué es lo que yo hago?-había dicho ella- Lo mismo que hago siempre cuando estoy espantada y confundida… correr a los brazos del cuerpo cálido más cercano.

- Hey, yo vine a ti. Yo comenzé esto, Nico.-había contestado él- y no lo hice porque tuviera miedo, lo hice porque yo te… me refiero a que… creo que tú eres…

Ahora Víctor no estaba seguro de que pensar. Podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas de Nico cayendo sobre su hombro y no podía evitar las preguntas que atacaban su mente. ¿Y si Nico tenía razón? ¿Y si solo estaba confundida? Aquella noche el chico había experimentado cosas que nunca en su vida había sentido, había aprendido a amar aunque tenía miedo de decirlo.

De pronto sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Otra nueva sensación en él, algo que, hasta esa noche había creído que era imposible: estaba llorando. Fue entonces que supo que aquella chica, Nico Minoru, lo hacía más humano de lo que jamás había sido.

No le importaba si los demás se enteraban o no de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Esta era la noche más feliz en la vida del mitad androide Víctor Mancha, porque esta noche había descubierto el más puro de los sentimientos, algo que ni las máquinas di la mitad de los seres humanos descubren en verdad. Esa noche había descubierto que las máquinas como él, también pueden amar de verdad.


End file.
